You're So Vain
by sinisterkitty13
Summary: PG, just to be on the safe side. Ginny takes the stage to teach Draco lesson by singing a song about him. And what song might that be? Carly Simon's 'You're So Vain' of course! Please R&R!


This is just a songfic I wrote on some scrap pieces of paper out of boredom for your pleasure! Aren't you exited? ).

As a Disclaimer all the characters belong to J.K. Rowling, because she is 'teh shizzit', and the song belongs to Carly Simon.

And if you can guess which movie was my motivation I'll give you a cookie.

Enjoy.

The curtain lifted up revealing a dark figure on the stage. The only light was on a girl's hand who began strumming on a white electric guitar. Then a voice began singing;

"_You walked into the party,_

like you were walking onto a yacht.

Your hat was strategically dipped below one eye;

You scarf, it was apricot."

By then people had started dancing and as the tempo began to pick up the light that was shining on the girl's fingers strumming slowly at the guitar began to grow, showing the rest of her.

"_You had one eye on the mirror,_

as you watched yourself gavotte,"

She stopped playing her guitar and pushed it to behind her back and began to sway her hips to the new beat as the light was about to show on her face.

"_And all the girls dreamed that they'd be your partner,_

they'd be your partner and..."

The lights instantly lit up the whole stage, revealing the mysterious soloist to be none other than Ginny Weasley. Draco Malfoy watched from the audience and his mouth hung open. Ginny flashed an evil smirk at him as she continued singing.

"_You're so vain._

You probably think this song is about you.

You're so vain.

I'll bet you think this song is about you,

don't you? Don't you?"

Draco gritted his teeth as he watched Ginny singing. The nerve of her, insulting him, and this publicly. Ginny wouldn't take her eyes off of him. Even Draco couldn't hold down a pink tinge this time and she was going to make sure she enjoyed every minute of this.

"_You had me several 'hours' ago,_

when I was quite naive.

Well you said that we made such a pretty pair

and that you would never leave."

Draco had had enough. He let go of Pansy, his date for the evening, and he made his way to the stage. Ginny walked over the meet him near the end of the stage.

"Cut this out, Weasley. You're acting childish!"

Ginny kneeled down and looked him straight in the eyes.

"_But you gave away the things you loved,_

And one of them was me."

She smiled seductively and started shimmying her shoulders to the music.

"_I had some dreams they were clouds in my coffee;_

Clouds in my coffee and..."

She took the time to stand up, smile and then point at Draco.

"_You're so vain._

You probably think this song is about you

You're so vain.

I bet you think this song is about you,

Don't you? Don't you?"

There was a little laughter slowing rising from the audience. Draco was practically seething. She wasn't going to get away this. He gave one quick look to the smug faces of the students in the great hall and then he jumped on stage. Ginny began backing away from him, surprised, but still singing.

"_I...I had some dreams they were clouds in my coffee;_

Clouds in my coffee, and..."

Draco had caught up to her and they glared at each other with fierce enough looks that students began to take bets over who would disintegrate under the others stare. They both began yelling into the microphone, each trying to override the others voice.

"_You're so vain._

You probably think this song is about you.

You're so vain!

I'll bet you think this song is about you.

Don't you? Don't you!?!?!"

They began tugging the microphone back and forth between them as the dancing students stopped to cover their ears to block out Ginny and Draco. Their voices had completely lost tune ages ago. Suddenly Ginny got a hold of the mike and yanked it out of Draco's grip. She began running away from Draco on the stage in a huge cat-and-mouse game.

"_Well I hear you went to saratoga_

And your horse naturally won.

Then you flew to Lear jet up to Nova Scotia

to see the total eclipse of the sun."

Draco had caught the back of Ginny's robes and pulled her into his arms. He gave Ginny a warning look, but she continued singing anyway.

"_Well, you're where you should be all of the time_

And when you're not your with

some underworld spy or the wife of a close friend;

Wife of a close friend and..."

Draco retook his hold of the microphone, keeping his other hand on a hold of Ginny's robes so she couldn't get away.

"_You're so vain._

You probably think this song is about you.

You're so vain.

I'll bet you think this song is about you.

Don't you? Don't you?"

Draco and Ginny continued singing the chorus of the song, when suddenly the plug had been pulled and the music stopped abruptly.

"Draco Malfoy, you're so vain!" Ginny rushed out, barely in tune and then she and Draco both turned and looked stage right where Dumbledore stood holding the plug. He dropped it to the ground and dusted his hands off.

"I think that's quite enough," he said calmly, "Thank you."

He smiled and started clapping. The students in the great hall shrugged and followed suit, a few even dared to whistle. Ginny and Draco just smiled and did short bows before hurrying off stage giving each other cold glares.

Once they were off stage and away from everybody else, Draco asked, "So, see you at the Astronomy Tower at 9:30?"

"Fine, but it you're late again, I'm singing 'I will survive' next."

They exchanged smug looks and walked in different directions.


End file.
